


Adventure Happens

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen Year old Luke Skywalker's world comes crashing down around his ears when his family's moisture farm is attacked and his Aunt and Uncle are murdered while Luke is hiding in one of the cabinets. His slightly crazy neighbor Ben Kenobi turns out to be a Jedi Knight who drags Luke away from his home to a far away planet of Alderaan to meet Luke's long lost sister. His father, who Luke always believed dead, is on the run from the Empire he once helped to build. The one thing Luke knows is that he wishes he'd never stared at the double moon and wished for an adventure to come sweep him away from his boring life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had. This is really not a fandom I'm deeply in, so I imagine there will be errors. I just liked this idea and wanted to write it. Hopefully it'll all turn out okay.

Luke liked to dream of something beyond the stars, something is aunt sadly referred to as the “dreamer’s gaze”. He knew what lay beyond the stars, of course, but he wanted to see it for himself. He couldn’t imagine that he would ever get to go. Neither could he imagine that he’d be stuck forever on a moisture farm in the middle of the desert. 

He thought he wanted adventure, but one day adventure came for him. 

Adventure and excitement were somethings that happened at night. There was the “excitement” of town, or the “adventure” stories parents whispered to their children, of them being found by some creature and taken off for a grand time, only to be returned safely to their beds. It gave children something to dream about under the twin moons. 

Luke imagined that he had two options in his life: the moisture farm, or maybe the Academy. He dreamed of the Academy. It was a reputable way to leave the farm. His family wouldn’t search him out and try to bring him home from it like they did every other time he wandered off too far. 

He couldn’t imagine a world where his family didn’t exist to chase after him. Or it was better to say that he hadn’t. He hadn’t imagined it even when Aunt Beru shoved him into a corner with the pots and told him he had to stay silent, that someone was here for him, and he must not come out. 

He couldn’t even believe it when he came face to face with a Storm Trooper. His family was the furthest thing from his mind when old man Kenobi came tearing into the house with a weapon, like a blaster merged with a sword or something, cutting through the Storm Troopers like they barely existed. 

“Luke?” Ben Kenobi asked when the Storm Troopers lay dead on the ground, bleeding in more pieces than people belonged in. 

“Ben?” Luke asked. “What?” 

“I need you to pack Luke,” Ben said. “Do you have a bag?” 

“Yes,” Luke said. It was so very still and quiet. He knew a quiet desert, but the moisture far generally had some noise, at least the hum of something being on. When Uncle Owen turned off the power at night the electrical hum went away, but Luke could generally hear his uncle’s snores at least. 

 

“Your family is dead,” Ben said, grabbing Luke’s arm and hauling him up. Luke was surprised that the touch was actually very gentle, as was the man’s tone. “They did what they could to protect you. You must repay them by leaving now before more Storm Troopers arrive.” 

Luke packed, though he didn’t remember doing so. He came to a bit when Ben loaded him into the landspeeder. Luke looked back at his home, and he saw the bodies. He turned to go see, but Ben grabbed his arm. 

“They’re gone Luke,” Ben said. “I wish I could give you time to bury them and to grieve, but I can’t. Your family made me swear to take care of you, and it’s not safe here.”

Luke wanted to protest, but he didn’t. Aunt Beru had showed into a hiding spot to protect him. They’d want him safe. Then he remembered body of his uncle and aunt on the ground. He couldn’t think much past that. 

Ben started the landspeeder and took off. Luke didn’t ask where they were going expect away from there. The only away he could think of was town. So he just knew that when they got to town that he had a bag on his back. 

And his family was dead.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” Ben said. 

“I don’t understand,” Luke whispered quietly. 

“I know, and I will explain, I promise, but not yet, until we’re away from here,” Ben said. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asked. 

“Alderaan,” Ben said quietly.  
Ben drove them to Mos Eisley. Luke never would have been allowed there if Aunt Beru could have been there. Luke had that thought but couldn’t focus on it. It slipped past his mind. Ben parked the speeder. He didn’t tell them what they were doing there, but Luke also didn’t ask.

“Come,” Ben said, guiding Luke toward a cantina. “Stay close. This place can be a bit rough.” 

Luke couldn’t help by blink. His aunt and uncle would have killed him if they caught him there. That thought made his stomach drop, and he couldn’t push any more into that line of thought.

Ben had him sit away at a table while he talked with another man, who looked more than a little threatening. Luke didn’t hear what they said. Only that Ben came back to got him and told him that they had a ship off planet. 

“I’m sorry to ask this of you, but we need to sell your landspeeder,” Ben said. 

“It’s fine,” Luke said as they walked out to the landspeeder. He grabbed his bag from the back. “I have nothing left to come back for here.” 

Ben gave him a sad look, but didn’t comment. It wasn’t hard to sell it. Uncle Owen had worked hard to be able to afford the new speeder. It was still in fairly good demand. Ben didn’t ask him to do anything else but get settled in the heap of junk ship they’d be riding in.

“What’s the rush?” the pilot called back once they’d taken off. 

“Something of grave importance,” Ben said before sitting across from Luke. “Are you alright?” 

“No,” Luke said. 

“That’s understandable,” Ben said. “Would you like answers?” 

“No,” Luke said. Because if he knew then then it would be real. “But yes.” 

“This is an old story,” Ben said. He unclipped something silver from his hip. “Do you know what this is?” 

“No,” Luke said. He picked it up and flipped a switch. He jumped when another of the blades extended. 

“This is a lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi Knight,” Ben said. 

“Jedi,” Luke breathed, looking at old Ben in shock. 

“It belonged to your father.” 

“Father! My father was a Jedi! You knew him?” Luke asked. He twisted and turned the blade, looking at the shine of it. 

“Yes. I meant to give that to you sooner, but your uncle didn’t wish it.” 

“Oh,” Luke said and quickly turned it off. 

“He believed that it caused too much pain,” Ben said. “And he may be right, but for now it may also be what saves your life.” 

“I don’t understand,” Luke said. 

Ben let out a heavy sigh. “I was a Jedi Knight once myself, and I trained a young man, a powerful young man we all believed would be the one to fulfill the prophecy, the one who could bring balance to the Force. Force is everything. It’s in everything all around us, and the Jedi fight to keep it in balance.” 

“Well, what happened?” Luke asked. 

“I’m afraid that young man made a choice… one which tipped the scales against the Force, and allowed the rise of power of the Sith, of the Empire.”  
“Oh,” Luke said, very interested. “What does that have to do with my father?” 

“That was your father,” Ben said. 

Luke felt his stomach drop to the floor. His whole being felt like it wanted to drain out of him. Ben rested a hand on his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben said. “He was once a dear friend of mine, someone I loved dearly. And your mother loved him very much.” 

“What happened to her?” Luke asked. “Did he kill her too?” 

“No. Her own sorrow did that. After she gave birth to you, and your sister.” 

“I don’t have a sister,” Luke said. Ben gave him a Luke. “I have a sister.” 

“Your father didn’t know you existed. In order to protect you bother we decided to separate you. Your sister was adopted by a relation of your mother. You were adopted by your Uncle Owen, your father’s half-brother by his mother.” 

“So, you think my father found out at is after us?” Luke asked, speaking quietly. 

“I am certain that is not true,” Ben said. 

“But how-”

“Your father loved deeply. He loved your mother more than his own entire being. He knew she was pregnant and was very excited for your birth. If he knew you were alive he would have come for you a long time ago. And I believe he would have tried to raise you to the best of his ability.” 

“Then I don’t understand,” Luke said. 

“I mentioned the Sith earlier… there are only ever two, the Master and the Apprentice. They are the dark side of the Force. The dark side allows for the use of emotions. They are ruled by their emotions and their anger and pain and hatred can control them. I didn’t believe your father would ever put you specifically in danger, but he is simply the Apprentice. The Master is a ruthless man, and I believed he would have used you and your sister as pieces in his game to keep your father in line.” 

“I see,” Luke said. He felt an anger well up in him. 

“You’re angry,” Ben said. 

“I am,” Luke said. He’d lost his Aunt and Uncle that day. He’d been told he had a father who had helped to create the Empire, who was evil. He’d been told he had a sister who had been kept from him because the leader of the Empire would have hurt them. 

“It is understandable to be angry,” Ben said. “And you can feel it, but you should not let it consume your whole being.” 

“Is that what my father did?” Luke snapped. 

Ben sighed heavily. “Yes, I’m afraid.” 

The anger rushed away, and Luke felt suddenly very empty. “I’m too tired to be angry.” 

“You’ve have a long day,” Ben said. “You should take some time to rest before he get to Alderaan.” 

Ben moved so Luke could lay down, and Luke did. He was honestly exhausted all the way down to his bones. He’d never felt so tired in his life. 

“Ben?” Luke asked. “If the Master wanted to use me… why did he try to kill me?” 

“That,” Ben said. “Is a very good question.” 

“You don’t know,” Luke said, picked his head up a bit. 

“No,” Ben said. “And it may be very bad, but…”

“But?” 

“I have a feeling that this may mean something has gone right for once,” Ben said. 

“How?” Luke demanded. 

“I don’t know yet,” Ben said. “We’ll see when we get to Alderaan.” 

“What’s in Alderaan?” Luke asked. 

“Your sister.” 

“I get to meet her?” Luke asked, starting to jump up. 

“Yes,” Ben said with an amused smile. He guided Luke to lay back down. “If you will bot hallow me, I will teach you both everything I know. It’s more than time for the both of your to decide your own destinies.” 

“You’re going to train us to be Jedi?” Luke asked. He didn’t try to sit back up. 

“If you’ll allow me,” Ben said. 

Luke considered it. “I want to.” 

“Good,” Ben said. He made to move away. 

“Ben, what’s she like?” Luke asked. 

“She’s just like her mother,” Ben said. “So she’s one of the smartest minds in the galaxy, but also enough of your father to be very passionate. She’s already a thorn in the side of the Empire, even being barely 15. Just like you.” 

Luke smiled a little. He pictured a girl who looked like him who ran away to the jungle instead of the desert, and dreamed of living someplace far off. 

“Will she like me?” 

“Of course, Luke,” Ben said. “No, rest.” 

Luke closed his eyes, finding a peace settle over his form. Yes, sleep seemed like a very good idea at that moment.


End file.
